


what kind of man

by Pomfry



Series: Jondami Week 2018 [6]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Because they've been in love for years they just haven't cared to say it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jon is a casual badass, M/M, Yes you read that right, but not, cause they know that some things don't need to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Jon would like to preface this by saying that this whole situation is Damian’s fault. Completely and utterly his fault and Jon would swear in front of a court of law to prove it.Becauseheisn’t the one who agreed when someone asked if they were dating.Hewas unconscious in a hospital bed.See? Not his fault.





	what kind of man

**Author's Note:**

> i....i swear im gonna go back to angst....

Jon would like to preface this by saying that this whole situation is Damian’s fault. Completely and utterly his fault and Jon would swear in front of a court of law to prove it.

Because  _ he _ isn’t the one who agreed when someone asked if they were dating.  _ He _ was unconscious in a hospital bed.

See? Not his fault.

 

\--

 

There’s a simple beauty to destruction, Jon thinks, and then thinks that he has a concussion. He had been hit pretty hard.

The thing is Jon can’t walk away when he sees someone in need. He simply - can’t. It eats away at his mind and makes his stomach hurt for the rest of the day. So when he sees a woman being pushed around between two men, Jon steps in.

They’re in their early twenties with nasty sneers and a gleam in their eyes that Jon doesn’t like at all. He’s caught more than one rapist with that gleam in their eyes. Jon is six foot one with broad shoulders and a very intimidating frown and the woman hides behind him, peeking out from around him. She’s very small, wearing a peach sundress and simple sandals with her dark hair up in a ponytail.

Jon grimaces, gently pushing her away. “Can you please get out of here,” he asks politely, because his parents raised him to be polite above all else. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She gives him a wide-eyed look and nods, turning and darting away into the typical Metropolis crowd.

“You fucking bastard,” one of the men growls - he can be idiot, Jon decides - and steps closer. “You let her get away!”

Jon raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “And you should learn how to respect women, you creeps. If she says no, leave her alone.”

The other man - Dummy, Jon dubs in his mind - snarls and takes out a knife.

“Oh no,” Jon says, “whatever shall I do. You drew a knife. As if that isn’t  something I’ve seen a million times before.”

They shout and lunge and Jon forgets that he is drained from a fight the week before. He should be stocking up on solar energy - that’s why he’s been so exhausted lately. He gets cut and slammed into a wall, but he’s also trained with Damian, so.

Jon knocks them out.

What he doesn’t expect is five more men coming up to him, looking at the men at his feet and lunging for him. That’s when things get more painful for him.

 

\--

 

Jon’s in the news again.

Damian’s not really surprised; Jon is Superboy, after all. He’s usually in the news. He turns back to his sketching, absently listening.

“Senior Jonathan Kent was found by the river,” the news reporter says, “by a woman walking her dog during a late night run. He was very hurt and immediately rushed to a hospital.”

The lead snaps on the line of Jon’s face. Damian swings his head up, staring in horror as a picture of Jon’s bruised and bloody body flashed on screen. “There are currently no suspects nor any reports on his condition. We can only hope that he will survive this ordeal.”

Damian’s out the door before she finishes, throwing on a sweatshirt Jon left last weekend after the movie marathon, and then he’s gone.

 

\--

 

He can’t see Jon.

Damian stares at the nurse in shock, fingers curling into fists. “What do you mean,” he says carefully, slowly, and if Jon was here he would have winced because that’s the tone Damian uses when he’s trying not to punch someone, “that I can’t see him.”

She gives him a sympathetic look, shifting her clipboard in one hand. “I’m afraid he’s in surgery right now,” she says apologetically. “He should be ready for visitors in a few hours, if you would like to wait.”

Fuck yes he’d wait. Jon waited for him when Joker got him and didn’t leave. Damian’s gonna do the same.

“Okay,” he says, nodding his head sharply and already listing off things Jon would want when he wakes up. Some chocolate covered strawberries, a burger - a good one, not hospital food, ugh - a laptop.

“ - I just think it’s so sweet.”

“Huh?”

“I just think that it’s sweet that you two care for each other so much,” she says, a hand on her cheeks as she sighs. “It’s so rare, nowadays.”

Damian snorts. “We’ve known each other for about eight years now, I would be offended if he didn’t care for me.”

She brightens, giving him a smile. “How long have you two been together?”

Damian tilts his head, thinking. They’ve been official partners in the superhero community for about - “Three years now?”

She grins at him. “That’s so romantic.” Her earpiece buzzes and she reaches up, nodding as her grin melts away. “Okay. I’ll be right there.” She drops her hand and nods at him. “He should be in the first room on the left through that door.” She points to the doors behind her. “Hope you have a nice day!”

 

\--

 

Not Jon’s fault! Not in the  _ least. _

 

\--

 

Jon opens his eyes to white lights. He cringes and tries to reach up to block his face but his arm is held in a cast.

He blinks at it.

“Oh,” he says, rather stupidly.

“Yeah,  _ oh,” _ comes Damian’s voice as he shoves himself inside from the doorway. “Jon, what the hell were you  _ thinking? _ You're not invulnerable, you fucking stupid idiot!” He smacks him on the head.

Jon whines and covers his head. “I have a concussion,” he snaps.”Remember? From the fight a week ago?”

Damian bares his teeth at him. “Yes, you do. Why the hell did you pick a fight?”

Jon sighs, sitting back against his pillows. He looks up at his best friend, feeling a little lost. “They were harassing a girl,” he says helplessly. “She’s smaller than you and didn’t look like she had fought a day in her life. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

Damian’s expression wavers before he collapses into the seat next to him, looking at him with an inordinate amount of fondness, reaching out to brush some hair behind Jon’s ear. “You’re too good,” he says, eyes softening. “But Jon, you almost died.”

“Hey,” Jon says, catching Damian’s hand in his own, and if his vision is a little misty, he feels as though that’s okay. “I almost die every day. It’s not big deal.”

Damian sniffs and rubs at his eyes. “Doesn’t make it any better.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Jon agrees. “But that’s what makes it hurt all that much more. And, honestly, I’d prefer this to losing you.”

Damian erupts into laughter, nudging Jon with his shoulder. “You’re such a sap,” he says, grinning.

“Learned it from my dad,” Jon laughs back. “Want to watch some TV?”

“God yes.”

 

\--

 

Damian’s phone rings at one in the morning, an angrily buzzing, Katy Perry shrieking nightmare. Damian groans and groggily answers it, rolling his neck to get the kinks that came from sleeping in chair out. Jon stirs but Damian merely pets his hair, mumbling a  _ what _ into his phone.

_ ”Why didn’t you tell me you and Jon got together,”  _ screams Maya.

Damian blinks tiredly, holding his phone away from his ear. “What?”

“It’s all over Twitter, numbnuts! You and Jon are dating! Why didn’t you  _ tell me?” _

Damian yawns and decides, that, yeah, it is was too early for this. He hands up and goes back to sleep.

He later regrets this decision when Jon wakes him up by slapping his face and yelling. “What,” he says, not bothering to lift his head. He seems to be saying that a lot lately.

“People think we’re dating,” Jon yelps.

“Oh.” Damian stares at the sheets. “So that’s what Maya’s talking about.”

“We’re not dating!”

“I am aware.”

“We should tell them!”

“Why? It saves me the trouble of turning down suitors and you the trouble of trying to find someone to go to prom with.”

Jon pauses, thinking it over. “Very true,” he says, and types something out onto his phone.

“What are you typing?”

“I said we are indeed dating. Get used to it.”

“Nice,” Damian says. “Sleep some more?”

Jon lays back down, rolling over and closing his eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

And with that, they go to sleep again, oblivious to the explosion taking place online.

All that matters is the fact that their hands are linked and the smiles on their faces.

They’ve known what their relationship is like for a few years now. There are just no need for things to be said.

 

\--

 

(It’s still not Jon’s fault. Damian says that it’s Jon’s fault for getting hurt in the first place. They’re at a stalemate and they can’t break it. So they substitute for laughter and holding hands and being as they’ve always been.

It’s just another part of life.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
